Bright Side Of Things
by TT Raven's Vampire
Summary: Slightly AU. Summary inside, and it's a one-shot. Read it because its mostly about Shane and Claire!:P


**This is just a short one-shot I thought I'd try out, but if... If people like this and urge me to continue, I'll think about it. Now, during a stupid move, walking at night home, which is a bad thing, especially if you don't have Protection, he catches sight of a beautiful girl, that might change his life just by meeting her. Problem is... She's a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns the books, not me. I couldn't dare own something as good as the Morganville Vampires**

Shane's POV

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk back home, at night. I know right? How stupid am I to be walking at night in Morganville, Texas. Vampire town. Stupid vamps. If it wasn't for them I'd most likely have my mother and Lyssa still. And maybe my dad wouldn't be like the big-headed dumbass he is. You know... I also guess if this didn't happen, I wouldn't have ended up in my best friend's house. Michael was the only one willing to take me in when I came back to this dumb town. It also turns out Eve Rosser from high school ended up being there as well. Funny things had turned out like this. I continued walking when I caught sight of a girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen. I would have passed her up as a stupid girl out at night during feeding hour for vamps, but I noticed her too-pale-to-be-human skin. _Vamp_.

The vampire was standing there, in the middle of the Common Grounds. She looked oblivious to everything around her, and I watched from the sidewalk I stood on. I also didn't know that the Common Grounds be open this late. Against what I knew and thought about vamps, I decided to see what would play out. She only stood there, staring up to the moon, which I noticed was full tonight. Usually... I don't look at things like that. I took a closer look at the vamp. She had medium brown hair, wearing a white silk shirt with jeans and blue sneakers. She looked very casual, and she still didn't seem to notice I was standing here. I noticed her eyes looked _too_ distant, and like there was nothing in them. Like they were saying "Nothings worth living for anymore" or "I made a stupid mistake by this", which I ment becoming a undead bloodsucker. The moon light reflected off her pale skin. I got to admit, she looked hot for a vampire chick, but I wouldn't date a vamp, that's just suicide. We already have enough with Eve's friend Miranda. I leaned against the gate, and sighed as I watched. This was starting to get boring, and I was about to leave, but I saw her begin to talk.

"Why?" That was the only thing I could hear from her, the rest was in whispers.

I didn't understand what she ment. Did she mean 'why' did she become a vamp? or did she mean 'why' like if something happened to her. I thought this would get interesting, so I decided to stay. I watched as the vamp walk to a bench and sit down, her head in her hands.

"Why did I choose this life in the first place? I've got nothing anymore, so... Why did I choose this life? A _vamp_?" She asked herself, her face still burried in her hands.

I had to let out a snicker of amusment. Appearently she was young, seeing how she'd call herself a vamp. I suddenly felt... sad? Why? She's a vamp. If she lost something, why should I care? The chain holding the gate rattled when I moved my hand from it, and I saw her head shoot up. Shit. Her brown eyes stared at me, but they still said distant. I stood there, staring at her, and in the back of my head told me to keep my guard up incase she'd try to kill me. I didn't though, and she only stood there. I got slightly worried when she slowly stood up, and continued to stare.

I felt my eyes narrow slowly as she slowly walked to me, but she stopped a few feet from the gate. She stared up at me, and I felt my glare leave. Wait! S-She couldn't be doing that damn thing vamps do to you, making you want them? No, this... this was different.

I heard her swallow before talking. "You know, your stupid that you're out this late." She said, slightly nervous.

Why was she nervous? I chuckled a bit. "I know, but I don't live _too _far." I replied.

She gave me a small smile. "So... How long have you been standing there?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know... A while I guess, I haven't looked at the time."

She nodded. "I-I'm Claire." She said as she slowly held out her hand, but withdrew it fast when it got to the gate.

I sent to a confused look. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"I-I just... I guess I'm just shy." She gave a small laugh and smile.

I smiled, to my suprise. "I'm Shane." I said, and held out my hand through the gate bars.

She looked up at me, and smiled before taking my hand. Just then her eyes widen, and I got confused. "Wait, you're Shane Collins. I remember you. You went out with Monica Morrell." She then said, and I blinked.

Sighing, I shook my head, and looked at her. "That was a stupid mistake, and I didn't go out with her, she went around telling people that we were." I responded, and she stared.

"Oh, well this is what I get for believing things I hear." She chuckled softly.

"How did you hear about this anyway?" I asked her.

"Rumors in school. I went to the same school as you, but I was the youngest seeing how I skipped a few grades." She stated and smiled.

Just then I remembered. "Wait, you're Claire Danvers right? I forgot about you."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's because I was small and smart right?" She joked, but then her face saddened. "I... also heard that you lost your sister and mother, right? I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I blinked.

"Well, you lost two people you probably loved, and I just feel the need to say it." She responded in a soft voice.

"I see. I did love them..." I replied soft and distant.

She sighed. "Everyone loses something or someone in this town." She said, and I looked at her.

"What do you mean? What did you lose?"

"Humanity. Life. Family." She listed sadly, and averted her eyes from me. "Lost humanity and life when I became a vamp, and as for my parents, I managed to get them out of town."

That was a noble thing. She managing to get her parents out of here, she's got guts. We talked for a few minutes, and I actually felt okay. This girl, Claire Danvers, smart girl from my school became a vamp, but she's still the same girl. I was feeling tired, and I noticed the time. Man, I was late.

"Hey, I got to go, so..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

She smiled. "It's okay. It okay if I walk with you?" I nodded.

She walked with me to my house, and I smiled to myself. I haven't felt this good in a while. I guess things can change, but only in small bits though. I mean, Claire was willing to talk, and I accepted. After a bit, we came in front of the house, and I looked at her.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's no problem, I guess... I'll see you around then huh? I'm mostly found at the Common Grounds, or my house." She said, and I watched her wave and walk off.

I got inside, and sighed. I went upstairs to my room, and laid on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. _Huh... I guess... Anyone can find the bright side of things..._

**Was it good? If it's rushed, OOC, or anything else, I'm sorry. If you want more, I'll continue it, but only if you want me too. I haven't read the books in a while because I want the next one to come out already (Black Dawn). I think that's what its called but its suppose to come out in May. I'm so excited, but cut me some slack if this was bad cuz I haven't read the books in a while.**


End file.
